Golden Girl
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Ten song-inspired drabbles written in the time it took for the songs to finish playing. They're all either Katherine/Abigail-centric, David/Katherine, or Fredrick/Abigail.


_In the Enchanted Forest pre-curse:_

Cloud 9

Sparks Fly

Love Story

Fire N Gold

Fearless

 _False Storybrooke memories:_

I Never Told You

Shut Up and Dance

 _Season 1:_

Stitches

Miss Movin' On

Your Love's Like

 **Cloud 9 – Dove Cameron – Abigail – 137 words**

Abigail had always loved riding horses. It was when she felt her freest. It was the one time she felt she didn't have to be that perfect ice princess. She could ride with the wind in her hair, letting the air swallow her gleeful screams and laughter if she wanted. She liked to think that this was what flight felt like.

Freedom and jubilation. Being _carefree_. And she loved it.

The faster she rode, the better. Maybe, when she thought about it, it was as close as she could get to running away from the persona that she didn't always like to have… but it was enough. When she rode, she was as close to touching the sky as she could get, as close to flying as she would ever achieve, and that was enough for her.

 **Sparks Fly – Taylor Swift – Abigail/Fredrick – 177 words**

Abigail was supposed to be the ice princess. She wasn't supposed to let her emotions show on her face – if she felt them at all – and she certainly wasn't supposed to glance across the ballroom floor, catch the gaze of a dark-haired knight, and fall into love at first sight.

No.

But she couldn't deny – even to herself – the sparks she'd felt fly between them, and she could tell without a word between them that he'd felt them too, this new stranger who'd joined her father's court.

She wished he would just come over and introduce himself; that way they could _perhaps_ make an interesting evening of what was otherwise going to be just another boring ball. Instead, he flashed her a winning smile, and she felt something spark girlishly to life inside her.

One smile, and she was captivated for all eternity. She could practically _see_ the sparks flying in her mind's eye when he smiled, and she just wanted to get to know him! Or at least she wanted him to smile at her again.

 **Love Story – Taylor Swift – Abigail/Fredrick – 171 words**

For ten thousand reasons, Abigail wasn't supposed to be doing this. And for exactly as many reasons, she didn't care. She didn't care that she had an arranged marriage looming sometime in her future – such was the lot of nearly every princess, after all – she loved Fredrick, and for as long as she could, she was going to be with him.

So she snuck out to the garden to see him, staying as quiet as she could, because goodness knew what would happen to them – to him – if they were discovered. He – _they_ – were just worth the risk.

"We could get married, you know," she said quietly as they walked through the woods. "You would become a prince, not just a knight, and we could have everything we ever hoped for. We could."

"We could," Fredrick hummed thoughtfully, smiling a little.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I love you," he offered.

"You're sure that's all?"

"That… and this."

Then he knelt to the ground, extending a ring towards her.

 **Fire N Gold – Bea Miller – Abigail and David – 152 words**

Halfway through their quest to free Fredrick from his golden prison, Abigail realized something surprising about her and David. They worked well together.

When they were stuck together in the moment and forced to work together, albeit for separate reasons, they worked well together. They made a good team when no one was trying to force outside expectations on them. Without that, she was actually comfortable with him.

And what's more, he treated her like an equal – something that was worth so much more than gold in the culture she'd grown up in.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him once, too curious to just let it go.

He looked at her sideways, muttering, "Have you ever looked in a mirror, princess?"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You are on a mission," he declared. "And you've got a fire in your eyes that I'm not willing to try and tangle with."

 **Fearless – Olivia Holt – Abigail – 109 words**

To this day, Abigail really wasn't sure why – or _how_ – people saw her as a dainty little princess who needed protecting. Didn't they know about any of the hell that she'd been through, given the way gossip travelled in this town?

She wasn't sure she had it in her to _be_ afraid of things anymore, given what she'd been through. Living a stifled life as a royal was bad enough. A father with horrible, wonderful powers? She didn't know any different. A war on her people? Par the course. A fiancé turned into solid gold? Bring it on. Another fiancé? Well, that had practically been a piece of cake.

 **I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat – Kathryn/David – 147 words**

They met in high school. David was the football player, Kathryn was the cheerleader, and they would've been the perfect cliché… if one of them had ever spoken up about their attraction towards each other. But they didn't – not once.

Then they graduated – as part of the same friend group, having never been anything more – and moved on with their lives. She moved to Philly for a while, he went to some seaport town in Maine, and they lost touch.

For Kathryn it felt like losing something she'd never even had, all because she'd never told him what she thought they could've been.

And then there was that one fluke trip she took to Augusta. She'd walked out of the airport, staring at a map as she tried to make sense of her surroundings only to run into an unsuspecting – "David!"

The rest was but… a memory.

 **Shut Up and Dance – Walk The Moon – Kathryn/David – 140 words**

"Look," David met Kathryn at the door of their house, nervously extending a rose as he apologized, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to screw up... again."

Kathryn gave him a skeptical look as she accepted the rose and handed him her grocery bags instead. "Take this to the kitchen," she half-ordered, still wary as she trailed her obedient husband into the kitchen - going past the living room in the process. "Why did you move all the furniture?" she all but snapped.

"Because..." David turned to her hesitantly, "I was hoping we could... dance? I know you did ballet in school, and ballroom dancing, and you liked it, and I thought that maybe..."

Kathryn shook her head, tugging him towards her and into the living room as she commanded with a sudden smile, "Shut up and dance with me."

 **Stitches – Shawn Mendes – Kathryn – 165 words**

David was really making it very easy for her to hate him. She got it. He had amnesia, he didn't remember their life together. She could accept that. But what she couldn't accept was that he didn't even seem to want to remember half the time, no matter how much she all but begged him to try and recall. He just… didn't.

And later Kathryn found out that it was because of _her._ Mary Margaret Blanchard was ruining Kathryn's marriage. Kathryn felt like she was drowning, and she didn't know how to fix it. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart or shoved a hundred needles into her, and she didn't know how to fix it.

She was falling apart, tripping over herself trying to get her David to come back to her, and it just wasn't working. The cracks she felt were widening though, and before long she felt she might need full-on stitches to try and put herself back together.

 **Miss Movin' On – Fifth Harmony – Kathryn – 155**

She loved David, and that was the hard part. Because he apparently didn't love her anymore, and she was done just sitting around and _taking it._ Taking the gossip that came with living in this town. She wasn't going to deal with being the "poor little wife" anymore, the one who'd sat at home without a clue while he was with "the other woman." Kathryn wasn't that woman anyway, no matter what people thought.

And she was going to leave this town to prove it. She was going to go to Boston, get her law degree, get her _divorce_ , and make something of herself. She was going to be enough _for herself_ without having to have a man. She wasn't going to be _that girl_ ever… or at least ever again.

She was going to be moving on with her life, and nothing in this world was going to stop her.

 **Your Love's Like – Sabrina Carpenter – Abigail/Fredrick – 160**

One minute purple smoke was rolling over a terrified Kathryn, and the next second Abigail was uncurling herself from where she'd hunched in her booth at Granny's when she'd seen the unknown smoke coming. Within the next minute, she was surging for the door and climbing into her car, making a beeline for the grade school. She didn't know what was going on, but she could figure it out later – _after_ she'd found Fredrick.

The school was the last place she'd seen him, so that was where she went… only to see him tumbling down the steps as a part of the swirling masses.

"Fredrick!" she screamed his name as she fought past students and teachers alike to get to him.

He whipped towards the sound of her voice, crying, "Abby!"

The next thing she knew, he was enfolding her in his arms, and even in the midst of the chaos, being in his arms again was like coming home.


End file.
